The FEAST Saga series
''The FEAST saga series ''is the series of games and fan projects by SonikkuAensland at In-Verse Productions. The story involves global, emotional and moral conflict between the characters, and also involves action with mechs and drama, and music is also really prevalent while has comedic moments as well. The main game genres of the game is the Hack and Slash, Action and Music games. Rock and Metal genres are pretty prominent, while in Part 2, classical, orchestral and other genres are into the mix. The fan series is aimed at a young adult audience. If is a manga or Japanese demographic, could be either Seinen or a Shonen. Games Main and Canon *''Feast of the Black Strings'' - Part 1. ESRB: T/M - PEGI 16 - CERO C. *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' - Part 2. ESRB: M - PEGI 18 - CERO D. Side Stories and Spin-offs *''The FEAST Saga - Music Road'' - Music game spin-off. ESRB: E10+ - PEGI 7 - CERO B. *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!'' - A spinoff series based in the battle moments of the series. ESRB: T - PEGI 16 - CERO C. *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' - Sequel of the Fight it Out! game ESRB: M - PEGI 16 - CERO D. *''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' - A Spin off based on the core gameplay. ESRB T - PEGI 12 - CERO D. *''White Void: The Memories'' - Visual Novel Related Prequel. ESRB: M - PEGI 18 - CERO D/Z. Compilations *''The FEAST Saga: Black Strings'' - Compilation Released in the Zeo and GigaCom Consoles. ESRB: M - PEGI: 18 - CERO: D. Arcana Warriors *''Arcana Warriors'' - A spinoff Featuring the Arcana Warriors. ESRB: T/E10+ demo - PEGI 12 - CERO C. *''Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''- A spin-off. ESRB: T - PEGI 16 - CERO C. Characters : See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters Definitions Related Exclusively to FEAST Saga series *'FEAST: '(Acronym for: Force of Enhanced Artists Special Team, minus the "o"), is a rebel organization/record label who opposes the authorities of the country (otherwise known as the Board of Directors). The record label was dropped in 2015 in favor to being just a Rebel organization. *'Board of Directors: '''The Board of Directors' (also referred as the: Board of Senators), are the maximum authorities in Luxendria, the main country and setting of the series. In Part 2, they're the main antagonists. *'Dio: '''Are creations of a man only known as "The Watcher", they're artificial gods based on gods, despite its feminine names, Lakia and Ophelia, they're a big threat in anything. Considering their status as of Part 2, they're focused on their original motivation which is destroying the humanity. *'Cyber-Suit: 'They're basically armors for the heroes and villains, are small versions of the mechs that they ride and some of them are customized to adapt the capacities, examples are such as: Amadeus, Shade Prism, Valkyrie, Platinum Cross, etc. They're introduced in Part 2. *'Crystal Time: 'A mysterious Sanctuary who is full of unbreakable crystals, apparently the home who they found the Dio and Melody. *'Team Ragnarök: 'Is a sub-sector of FEAST. It is the military, weapons and Combat team. *'Deus: 'Is an organization who is composed by Scientists and Androids/Ginoids, its notable members are Deus Ex Machina, Letizia Fen Ling, Vitia, Eros, etc. It is one of the Evil counterparts of FEAST. *'Black Strings: 'It can refer to so many things; The Strings in Platinum Cross' Guitar, The "manipulation" cord, the rock band, an attack by the Ragnarök and Shade Prism, etc. *'Bloody Fang Agency: 'It's a detective agency founded by anti-government members, Grizelda Grayson and Nathan Travers are members as Zelda Grizel and Jonathan Travers. Now it belongs to the Task Force since 2017. *'Artistica Academia: 'Is a university which some of the characters attend or teach. *'Five Stars School: 'Its a Kindergarten, Primary, High School which is prestigious, in which some of the characters used to attend before graduation. *'Ragnarök Models/Units: 'The Ragnarök Models are mechs who are created to be more powerful than the other, regular models, they're hard to destroy. Well known mechs of this category are: ''Type-X Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Type-Chaos Ragnarök. *'Crystal Models/Units: '''They're named under crystals and other gems or colors, They're more focused in the Speed but some models are known for lacking range without a weapon. Well known mechs in this category are: ''Malachite, Ultramarine, The Beryl, The Ruby, Quartz. *'Zero Models/Units: '''The Zero Models are unique in their category because that can upgrade the level without the need of a special artifact or something special, they're extremely powerful and rare. Well known mechs in this category are: ''Sky Rider, Verde Bomb, Chariot Beast, Alto Striker. *'Runaway Models/Units: '''They're Mechs that aren't controlled by a person and often attack without remorse, the only way that can be defeated and repaired to take control of them in some cases is that the "heart" of the mech left invalid or turning off. *'Hybrid Models/Units: They're units who can function as two of the above units except Runaway or Ragnarök ones, for example, can be Crystal and Zero Models. Well known mechs in this category are: Death Fantasy, Amadeus, Crimson Velvet, Emperor's Trance, Razor Anita Custom. *'Military Units/Models: '''There are all the mechs that aren't categorized into the Ragnarok, Crystal, Zero, and Hybrid Units. *'Last End: 'They're special armors for mechs that belong to almost all the members of the Board of Directors, apparently brought by the Dio. In 2nd Sign, Last End is brought back by Anthem. *'Ballerina: 'The Mascot of the series, their dresses change color, and comes with a variety of hair and eye colors, but the main ones are the Black dressed, masked Ballerina, the gray dressed, neutral Ballerina and the White dressed, fancy Ballerina, there are boy versions named Ballerino. *'Arcana: 'Known also as the "Other humanity", a race that transcends time, not very much is known about them except that some of them doesn't look very human at all. *'Arcana Warriors: 'A Sub-type of the Arcana. Only twenty two of them are known in the story but only few seen, the Warriors can apparently turn into savage beasts, mechs or even dragons, after fighting them, either a dream or a reality, to avoid revealing the secret in the humankind, they delete the people's memories, however, there are few who avoided this. Unlike the normal Arcana, they're immortal. *'Cyberian: 'Are big mechs from the Otherworld that the heroes fight in the two games. **''Arachneos **''Mr. President'' **''Mirror Mirror'' **''Weiss Wing'' **''Angel's Voice'' **''Venom Snake'' **''Ill Machina'' **''Mad Devil'' **''Phoenix'' **''Green Black'' **''Xanadu'' **''Flying Invaders'' **''Titan(ic) Swine'' **''Calamity Wrath'' **''Black Noise'' **''Elephant Talk'' **''Gigant'' **''Fire Steel'' **''Shadow'' **''Terror Swordsman'' *'Cyber-Beasts: '''Are the mooks that the heroes must defeat in the two games. **''Flamingoos: A small Flying Bird-like mech creature. **''Archneos'': The sons of the Spider Arachneos. They're smaller versions of the creature. **''Serpentinas'': They're snake like mechs who can poison their enemies. **''Lyons'': Are mammal-like cat mechs who can run the fastest. **''Hedgies'': They're spiky, small creatures who can roll into you and attack. **''Ogres'': Giants who can create weapons to destroy and have a great shout sound. **''Cyclops'': One eyed big creatures who have big power and can destroy defenses. **''Seraphims'': Angelical "humanoid" creatures who have a fast flying combat and can throw lances. **''Devis'': Demonic "humanoid" creatures who has a strong combat on earth and can throw balls. **''Stellars'': Stellars are literal stars with spikes in their layers. They have four and five per layer. **''White Liners'': There are doll-like white zombies. **''Puppetas'': They're puppets with corpse-like bodies. **More to come *'Holy Family: '''The Holy Family is an association involved with the "White Fingers Clan/White Void Cult", there are more than thousands of members in the world, Wilhelm Krone is a member. *'White Fingers Clan/White Void Cult: 'This clan worships the idea of the world must be destroyed to avoid the Arcana being reborn, they want to revive The Program and spreading Sacrifice to the Cursed Death. *'Task Force: 'Basically the Sister of the United Nations Guardians, established since 2017 to avoiding more dangerous forces. *'Anthem Trio: 'Three individuals who serve the god of creation in the Fight it Out! Duology, their names are Reed, Melody and the leader, Cadenza. General media *'Mecha: 'Is a genre that features giant robots/mecha in battle, it is divided in two categories; Real and Super Robot, in which The FEAST Saga is based on both. *'Four Horsemen of Apocalypse: 'They're Riders who are mentioned in the Book of the Revelation. The horses colors' are: White, Red, Black and a pale one. Representing Conquest, War, Famine and Death respectively, some of them add the "Pestilence", in the Christian Apocalyptic vision is that of the Four Horsemen are set to a divine apocalypse as the harbingers of the judgment. *'Major Arcana: 'Are a suit of 22 cards in the Tarot deck. The Fool is both the first and the last in the list as 0 and 22 respectively, the first one is the Magician and the twenty-one is The World, which the latter plays a mentioned but unseen role in Part 2. More info *The FEAST Saga Wiki *In-Verse Fanon Verse Wiki *The FEAST Saga series/Trophies and Achievements Reception and Legacy The first game won ''Best Hack and Slash of 2014 ''at the Game Ideas Wiki Awards. The main games are the most acclaimed, with ''Feast of the Black Strings ''having a 90 and ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''having a 98 (In-Verse Highest Game in terms of Reviews), the final title ''Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' is also a high pointer with 93. Were as the other games are between 89 and 78. The lowest score goes to ''White Void ''with 74 in the PS3 and PSV ports. Trivia *The four main characters plus Shawn, Mildred, FEAST Comet and Eliza together, Jazz, Melody and Reed and the Concert Hall stage are included in ''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle ''and its Update. Category:Series Category:Sonikku Aensland